Just Another Love Story
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: I didn't give a damn if my hero, my knight in shining armor, was a werewolf. I loved him, so much.


**Disclaimer; I do not own the Twilight series, Paramore, CartoonNetwork, or any of the shows that I mentioned in this story.**

_It all happened in a quick second._

_I didn't care if the truck driver was going to run over me, no, I did not._

_I didn't care if a stranger had saved my life, no, I did not._

_I didn't care if I almost died that time, no, I did not._

_But I fell in love with the one who saved me. _

_And I did __NOT__ give a damn, that my __**savior**__, my __knight__ in __**shining armor**__, is a __**werewolf**__. __**HELL**__NO__._

I could here the pitter-patter of rain hitting against my umbrella. I could see nothing, for my glasses were fogged up. My scarf was tightly wrapped around my neck, my shirt that was over my long-sleeve was awkwardly loose around me, even though I was chubby. Yeah, I'm chubby, so what? The skinny-jeans I was wearing was wet, and it was hard to move in.

The rain was pouring down hard, and I couldn't hear a single, damn, thing. So, I turned up the volume of my Mp3 to full blast, never hearing the irritating pitter-patter of rain. Everything that was outside my marshmallow-like earphones, I could not hear. I couldn't even hear the loud beeping of the fast truck that was coming towards me. The truck, which was coming at me at a speed of 195 miles per hour, was beeping its horn.

_**BEEP!!**_

I still couldn't hear a thing. I just kept on walking. Until I finally realized that I was about to die. A few seconds after the trucker beeped, I could see a blinding light from the corner of my eyes. I veered my head to the direction of the truck, and my whole life flashed before me. I stopped breathing. I waited silently for the huge truck to take away my life.

Then, a miracle happened. Well, I wouldn't call it a miracle, let's just call it, a _coincidence_, because _coincidentally_, this _stranger_ was there to save me. I could feel someone push me out of the way with all their might, and push me on the other side of the road, safe from the truck. I shut my eyes. I could feel something warm on the side of me, holding me, as if I was a teddy bear. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to make out the silhouette that loomed above me.

_Am I...dead...?_

My eyes started to finally adjust to the brightness, and I could finally make out the figure. He was a boy, about a few years older than me, with jet black hair, with a tint of brown that went down to his chin, and had the same colored eyes. I stared at him, and he stared back. But there was something, something in his eyes that I couldn't make out, something, that looked like _love_. I shrugged it off. I slowly sat up, my arm throbbing in pain, but another arm made its way around my shoulders. I stared at nothing in front of me for a moment, traumatized.

"Wh-what happened...?" I mumbled, dazed. The trucker, who was able to stop the car, ran towards us. He, too, also looked dazed and confused. The boy looked at him, slightly furious.

"Did you know you almost ran over her?" he asked sarcastically. But the trucker ignored him.

"I couldn't stop the truck. I was just driving slowly, because it was pouring hard. So when I was about to turn, this deer runs in front of me, and I tried to stop, but I lost control and I skidded all the way, even when I almost killed your friend here," he trucker explained. The boy nodded.

"I should take her the hospital, just to make sure that she's okay," he said. So he carried me on his back, which had amazed me, because I weighed about a hundred and forty-three pounds.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. The nurse gently helped me onto the wheelchair, and ushered me into one of the hundreds of rooms, with the boy walking in unison with the wheelchair. From the corner of my eye, I would see him glance at me when we were waiting for the doctor. The silence was getting a bit awkward, as we both stayed quiet for, what seemed like, years.

"Hey," I heard him say. I jumped, surprised at his sudden chatting, and looked at him. He sniggered, and grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said, apologizing. But he still kept his grin.

"Its okay," I muttered, looking away, embarrassed. I didn't notice that I was blushing.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater," he finally introduced himself. I turned my head slightly, looking at him shyly.

"I'm Jelissa Lisette Andrews," I muttered. My hands unconsciously squeezed the seams of my pants. He noticed that I looked tense.

"Hey, hey, why are you so tense? Relax," he sniggered. I, the obedient dog, ungripped the seams, and rested them on my lap. Every once in a while, my fingers would twiddle with each other nervously.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"12..." I muttered.

"Really? I'm 15," he stated. I nodded, making a mental note.

"Um, do you know anyone named 'Sam Uley'?" I asked. He nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I live next to his fiance," I said, smiling. He stared at me, as if I had grown a second head.

"Cool! I go there with Sam and his friends every once in a little while, so I can talk to you when I visit," he exclaimed.

"Mhm, I play and watch over her nieces when she cooks," I said. We talked and talked until the doctor came in. He was pale, with visible dark circles under his eyes, and had blond hair and bronze eyes. I glanced at Seth, and he looked a little tense when the doctor had first set foot in the room.

"Hello, ," he said in a smooth, calm voice. I smiled, and listened to what he had to say.

"My name is , but you may call me Carlisle." he smiled. I nodded.

"So, whats the problem here?" I looked at my left arm, which seemed to be unmoving. He walked to me, and gently took my arm, examining it carefully. He touched it, and my arm started to throb again. I winced in pain.

"Mhm, it looks like a broken arm," he told me. I nodded. For the next few minutes, he talked about what I should and should not do when it's healing. He gave me a note to be excused from school tomorrow, and called my mom to tell her to go get my cast the first thing tomorrow morning. Seth and I walked out. Seth seemed to be less tense now, and started to grin again. He walked me home, and lended me his jacket, to hold up my arm. We arrived at my house, and he bid me good-bye. For some reason, I didn't want to leave his side.

"Mom," I called out. My mom's head peeked out from the kitchen. I walked through the threshold, and noticed that my mom was making dinner.

"Yes?" she replied in a melodic voice while chopping the vegetables.

"I have to get a cast first thing in the morning," I told her.

"Oh, okay. Did the doctor say you had to stay home from school?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off the vegetables.

"Mhm," I mumbled. A few moments of silence.

"Um, Mom? Can I go to Emily's house tomorrow? Yah know, to help her cook and stuff?" I asked her nervously. My mom chuckled, and looked at me seriously.

"Hm, you help her cook, but you don't help your _young_ and _beautiful_ mother cook dinner once in a while? My, it makes me feel like I'm a bad mom," she said dismally. But, I knew she was joking because I could see her smile from behind.

"Are you sure about the young and beautiful part?" I sniggered. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of coarse I am! Just because I'm _thirty-nine_, doesn't mean that I have to be _old _and _groaty_ like some of the people I know," she stated passionately. I giggled.

"Um, you said it, not me, Mom." I said flatly. She opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, I ran upstairs into my bedroom.

My bedroom, was a sacred place. Not really. But, it was rare to see anyone else come in there except me, my friends, and my family. My room was painted in black stars and colorful rainbows, with pictures of moving stick figures, dancing in a straight line that acted as borders. My bed was in the corner, in black linings. And then there was my computer, my bookshelf, my piano, my TV, my futon, and the bathroom, which I really did not want to describe. I sat down on the futon, and grabbed the remote. I changed it to Cartoon Network. Nothing I watched was on, only Johnny Test was on.

So, I turned off the TV, and sat on my bed, grabbing my note book. I tried to figure out what to draw, so I drew the first thing that came to my mind: _Seth Clearwater_. For some reason, he stayed on my mind ever since I first met him, which was like a few hours ago. I started out with his hair; The same hair that looked cool when the wind hit it. _Beautiful_. I shook my head. I realized that I was finished with his hair, and I now started with his face. Then his eyes. Then his noes. And so on, and so forth, until I was finally finished. I looked at the final outcome, and I've _never_ been so _disgusted_ with one of my drawings; I mean, the nose was _too_ perfect, and his eyes were _too_ intricate, his hair looked as if it were real. My fingertips brushed the picture. I have _never_ been so infatuated with one of my drawings before.

I never knew that a pair of eyes were watching me from outside.

Being the paranoid person I am, I looked around my room. I looked and looked for some pair of eyes, those eyes that sent shivers down my spine. There was one time, when I looked out the window, I thought I saw Seth. _Seth Clearwater_. The name echoed throughout my head. I shook my head in denial. I looked again. There was no Seth Clearwater. Instead, in his place, was a sand-colored wolf, as big as a car, staring at me with brown-black eyes. I blinked. The wolf disappeared. I shrugged it off.

_I'm just being paranoid._

---

Seth watched his new friend from outside her window. Ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He opened her window, silently, making no noise at all. He walked next to her sleeping figure, and brushed his finger tips on her cheeks. He looked at her in despair.

"What have you done to me..." he whispered in her ear. He turned around and jumped out of the window, making no noise in the process.

_'Jacob,'_ Seth called.

_'What?' _Jacob asked. He sounded annoyed; It was in the middle of the night and someone calls him.

_'Do you believe in the, 'Love at first sight' crap?'_ Seth asked.

_'No, but I do believe in Imprinting,' _Jacob stated. '_It's similar to the 'Love at first sight' stuff.'_

_'Okay...' _Kicking off his shoes, Seth ran. In the blink of an eye, he turned into the same sand colored wolf that Jelissa thought she saw.


End file.
